


The Survivors

by LADemonhead



Series: The Unknown [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LADemonhead/pseuds/LADemonhead
Summary: Five years have passed since Maxine and Victoria separeted, Victoria still couldn't stop herself from looking for Maxine and bring her back, to save her from herself and from the life she chose.





	1. Chapter 1

_The rain was dropping on Maxine's face, washing away the blood. Her eyes shut tight as she breaths through mouth. The low rustling sound caused by Victoria where she hid grabbed Maxine's attation. She dropped her head and slowly turning her face to where the sound came from, Victoria watches horrified. Those blue orbs scanned for a second before it stopped on the blonde, sending a chill run down her spin. Victoria froze in her place as the brunette's eyes seem to find her easily, those blue orbs stare right through her, her eyes didn't blink at all, it slowly turning darker, she wasn't sure but it felt the brunette was tearing.. Or was it just rain?_

_The gun in her hand slowly finds its aim on Victoria. Suddenly, Victoria was no longer hiding, she was in plain sight, no where to run, Victoria mouth opened and closed with no words leaving her lips. Before her Maxine stood with one of the saddest frown she ever seen, as if she disappointed from her but was it from the fact that she betrayed her or she betrayed the people who raised her? Victoria was lost but accepted death by her hands. She did betray her and lied to her about the truth all the way till the end but everything beside that, her feeling towards Maxine was true. She loved her and would accept this fate if it was on Maxine's hand, she closed her eyes and surrendered and gave in, accepting._

For a second everything turned dark and then a sudden bright light sparked blinding her instantly, causing her shoot up and look around frantically. She was in her quiet room, only her hard resperation could be heard.

"Morning Victoria! It's past your breakfast time, thought better someone to wake you up by now." his thick voice causing her to shiver. She nods in respond, she turned to look at him but the light coming though the window blinded her. "Jesus! Don't open the curtains like that again."

He hums and he sat by her handing her a small towel. "thanks." Victoria forced a smiled and she took it, rubbing away the sweat forehead and neck.

"Bad dream?" he ask as he put his hand on her back, rubbing it softly.

"Yeah. Just... Same old but it always feels like the first time." she covers her face with the towel. Miller nods and patted her back before getting up. "come on, we're getting new information of her whereabouts." Miller says making Victoria jump off the bed. "tell me about it."

"I will, first put something on." Miller laughs. Victoria only had her underwear on and she pulled whatever came in her hand from inside the closet, and followed Miller to the living room.

"What do we have?" Victoria questions as she drank coffee that's already made.

"Yeah! good morning, there were some sightings of her walking at the train station, where she's headed you wanna ask, I don't know. She was seen by the station's camera but she never left the train, actually she was never seen at any of the station. I assume she got off while the train was moving? I don't know, I'm still on it." Karin explains.

"Are you sure you haven't caught the wrong person?" Victoria suspiciously eyed the monitor but Karin typed something(s) and a video pops on the screen. 

The person head was covered by a hoodie was seen walking to the station and removed it once they were waiting for the train to arrive. The quality was bad but Victoria kept her eye on the person till they lifts their head up looking around then looks above as if looking for something and her eyes stopped at the camera. There was no mistake that THAT was Maxine. 

As if Maxine knew that she's caught, she hide her self with the hoodie again and walked into the crowd and entered the train and vanishing.

Victoria rewinded and looked at when Maxine looks up at the camera, slowly reaching touching screen where Maxine stood. "can you.. No. I need you to trace the train railway and find every camera in that area. She might have gotten off while the train was moving." Victoria orders and gets up.

"Roger that boss." Karin started her research.

"What are you planning to do once you find her?" Miller follows the blonde.

"Something." Victoria reply, as she reached her bed and flops on it with her arm covering her eyes.

"Victoria... You don't know what she's up to now. You've seen what path she chose, if that's what she want then le-"

"I'm not stopping till I find and stop her." Victoria deadpan.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear what's she said six? years back-"

"It's been five YEARS, Miller. You don't even know the date" Victoria tiredly responded, tired from the same argument being brought up almost all the time. 

"She said to leave her alone." Miller voice held some anger in them.

"I can't leave her roaming and being used by them."

"That's. What. SHE. WANTS."

"SHE HAD TO DO IT OR ALL OF US WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD." Victoria gets her arm off her head staring at the ceiling, angrily leveled her voice with Miller's. The room was silent again and she tilted her head to the side away from Miller. 

"She could've gotten away with us. She choose to stay, just let it be. At least she's not after us anymore, Victoria. She almost killed Eric." Miller voice softens but it still had some anger tune. Victoria rubs her face but didn't reply.

"I'll leave now. If you need anything, you know where to find me." Miller says and exists the room.

He wasn't wrong, that day still haunts her. The way she looked at Maxine's darkened glare, pointed the gun and took the shot like was nothing. 

She shivers everytime she closes her eyes and see those blue orbs. Eric almost lost his life. Hanna purpose to find Maxine wasn't for any good reason, she plans to pay back what Maxine did to her Paps.

*flashback*  
2 years ago.

_BANG._

_Eric clinged his fist on his chest before falling on the wet floor, coloring the puddle of water with his own blood._

_..._

_"he'll be alright, ." the doctor says "hell need time to heal, we still think he should be in the ICU....."_

_..._

_When Eric woke and spoke, it was a relief to everyone. Eric was well._   
_ ..._

_Vicotira and Eric was the only ones that were awake._

_"forget her." he says._

_"I never thought she'll really shot." Victoria whispers as the tears fill her eyes from the memory. _

_"Let her go. She wasn't going to choose us and she definitely wasn't born to live a normal life." he starts to explain._

_"I really don't kn-" _

_"Her parents tried to give her a better life but she was never meant to be living it. And she choose to return to her mother, even after knowing what they do." he says._

_"I know. I know." Victoria pinches the skin between her eyebrow. A couple of taps made her turn her head and look at Eric who motioned for her to come closer. _   
_ She looks at him as he pulled his hand out in front of her revealing a metal thing that looked like a size of a pea. Victoria took it and looked it over confused._

_"This.... Is the Bullet that was removed." Eric explains, Victoria looks at it turning it around and around till.... _

_"It's.."_

_"She never intended to kill anybody. The bullet was too weak to penetrate any deeper than it had." he added to complete Victoria's answer, she looks up at him._

_"Give her space. Let her return by herself." _

_***_

Eric never joined Victoria's and Miller's search for Maxine. He never really wanted to take part of whatever Victoria is doing the past 2 years.

Maxine was officially working under her mother.. Or the head of the cooperation orders, she was first to accomplish any order. Like a virus, they were eliminating scientists, doctor and most of the people who were associated or worked in the research facility, they made every death look like an accident or government related thing so nobody really dared to open the case. She, Eric, Miller and Hanna have been chased for 3 years after their escape but the chasing stopped after Eric's incident and Maxine went under radar.

Five years and counting, Victoria vowed to never stop till she finds Maxine and help her escape, live a normal life which will not be guaranteed easily. But she was determined to give the brunette the life she deserved.

Once she's with her, they'll settle somewhere far away. On the mountains or rural, where nature will provide what they only need. Far away from people, far away from distraction, far away from trouble. The only trouble they'll face is minor things that can be solved without violence.

Victoria smiles to herself picturing their life. How she'd hold the brunette in her arms, their warmth swims underneath the sheets. Touching those soft lips again, hearing that voice that sounds like a melody shell never get tired off, the voice that only exist in her memory now. Oh, How she would praise her everyday, like a Goddess. Oh how much she longs to be with her, but... It doesn't matter how many time she picture Maxine, She'd always see her with a frown, dark circle under those haunting blue orbs staring back at her. It's almost as if she forgot what Maxine looks like smiling but she had an old picture of them, herself, Hanna and Maxine, to help her remember times when they were.. Happy? At least better than what's its like now. A picture she always kept in her pocket. The only selfie she had, other pictures and videos were all destroyed, she managed to save this one from the time they were captured. 

She slowly started losing her grip on reality, her dreams pulling her deeper into her fantasy when... 

"-toriaaa, I've found something." Karin's voice came through her closed door, Victoria jerks clumsily and makes her way to the living room.

"What?"

"There." she pops up a video "she really did jumped out of a moving train and made her way toooo....." with other typing, she changed to another camera angle and showed the brunette going to a neighborhood.

"Where's that?" Victoria points to where Maxine made her way to.

"Somewhere innn..... Yeah, in (XYZ) neighborhood." Karin conforms.

"Isn't that..." Victoria stares at the screen.

"are you planning to go there?" Karin questions as she types.

"I mean.. I should... Might catch up with her or know something related to where she's headed to. You need access to their security cameras anyways to continue, maybe I can ju-"

"I don't need you help to access anything and you know it. I'm good at what I do aaand if I'm ever in a jam, youre definitely not the person I'll turn to for help." Karin says and Victoria could feel the smile from the woman without seeing her.

"We should meet sometime, you know. Once this is all over." Victoria suggests earning a chuckle from the other.

"Never. I prefer if we don't. After all, I do not work for anybody and if anybody caught me, it's the end " Karin yawned before hearing a soft claps, Victoria assumed the other woman was giving herself a soft slaps to keep from sleeping. "anyways, I'll be sending you details about that neighbor might be helpful." she said and soon Victoria got an a message in her email.

"@GoThicXxXsLaVe...?" Victoria reads the user name. "that's..."

"hacked someone's email. I'll be deleting it from their forwarding messages, so they won't know. Don't send anything back to them. I'll be off now, see ya." Karin goes offline, leaving Victoria with herself in the small apartment.

She looked through the email, read the information. It was a Jewish neighborhood, she's not religious so she doesn't know the basic manners or what to say or not to say so she need to take care if she needs to go there. Any wrong word or gesture can turn in a huge scene and she definitely doesn't want that. Not now. She took her dark coat, wore a beanie and her boot before leaving. It was very cold outside with the ground muddy and wet from the rain, coating her boot with mud. She walked down the road to the bus stop waiting for one to arrive anytime soon.

As the bus arrived, she took out the paper and show it to the driver. "hello, sir. Can you take me to..." she hands him the paper. ".. There."

The driver took it, his fingers brush aganist Victoria's finger, she pretended she didn't feel it and waited for his respond. "Umm. We don't go to that side of town, but I can drop you somewhere near it. You'll have to walk your way there." he says as he returned the paper. "alright. Well take me there." she says taking back the paper carefully not to touch that man's finger again and paying for the trip.

She walks back and took a lone seat next to the window as the bus moved she watches the streets, trees, people, buildings pass by, every now and then the bus stops to drop or pick up someone. The humming of the bus, every time it turns and slows down somehow managed to ease Victoria's nerve and makes her close her eyes and rest for a bit.

"ma'am... miss...."a soft voice awoke the blonde, she looks at the young boy with a younger girl hiding behind him. "Yes?“ she clears her raspy voice after questioning them.

"That driver said to wake you up.." he points at the driver. "Oh... Alright. Thank you." Victoria smiles at them and gets up.

"you'll need to walk straight passing three blocks and (XZY) will be on your right." the man directs her before opening the door.

The cold hits her face as she walks passing the third block and looking to her right, there walks men in suits and black hats, some boys wore plain white shirt or a colored ones but they all had that one thing is common, hair curled by each side of their head. As she walks past them, they all stared at her but never uttered a word. She kept her head low and ignored the stare till stops upon shop that had said "women only". She walks in and found a group of young girls looking through the cloths.

"hello, umm... How are you doing young ladies?" she tried to be polite but non responded. "Have you.. Umm seen this person.. She passed by here.. Like a couple of days ago?" Victoria shows them an old and only picture of Maxine. They looked at her as if she's a freak or something and whispered to each other before leaving her. She stood still holding up the picture, dumbfounded by the way they absolutely ignored her.

"Hello dear. You need something?" an Middle aged woman, probably in her forties, her voice was thick and had a different accent.

"Yeah, sorry to bother. Have you seen this person pass come here or anywhere?" she hands out the picture, the lady took it and looks at it and unfolds the picture revealing the other side that had Victoria and Hanna in it.

"missing friend?" she asks, Victoria replies her with a simple hum in agreement.

"Jewish?" she questions.

"Not really." Victoria replies.

"then what makes you think she'd come here? " the woman looks up at Victoria with a raised eyebrow.

"she.... lived not to far from here so I thought she might e passed he-"

"her name?" the woman asks and. "Ma-lika." Victoria lies horribly, she just needed to know if Maxine passed by.

The woman hesitate a little then shrugs, folding the picture and again and handing it back to Victoria. "I never saw the girl." 

"do you perhap-"

"She never came here, you should leave." the woman cuts her off and starts shoving Victoria , not harshly, out of the shop. She resisted at first then walks and leaves the shop by herself. once out she huffs in announce and looks around, finding some men staring at her. Victoria had the urge to ask them what's the problem but bit her inner cheek and walks away.

Her phone vibrates and she pulls it out of her pocket. She reads

_To your left. In the bar, she's been there_.

Victoria looks around and found a small pass way and she goes into it and find a small bar right in front of her. She had an eerie feeling that she shouldn't be in there.

When she was finally in, the room was full of older men. _Fucking Karin_. She thought to herself. She walks to the bartender and stood, pulls out the picture.

"I'm sorry but we don't serve ladies here." the young man said awkwardly.

"yeah, I'm not here for the drinks but I need to-" she showed him the picture of Maxine. "she have passed through here. Do you perhaps saw her?" he looks at the picture and shook his head.

"what bring you here, young lady?" A person said making the young man and Victoria turn their heads. He was old but not too old. His hair was greyish.

"I'm looking for a person." she says standing straight. Holding the picture for the man to see. "young lady, what makes you think that she'll be here?" he questions her, Victoria looks away from the man. "I know she was here." she replies.

He huffs and gestures her to follow him out and she did. "Here, we don't always get visitors. Especially young woman like you being here... Is really out of the ordinary." he explains.

"... We live in a very respected and strickly religious neighborhood, young teenagers are usually trouble so we don't welcome them unless necessary which rarely happens. But She needed help so we helped her stay here." the old man says making Victoria looks up at him.

"She's here?" she asks quickly.

"She was underweight and dehydrated, we couldn't send her away or ignore." he explains shrugging.

"but she's here, isn't she?" she asks again, hopeful.

"stayed for a day and so, we helped her by giving her food and place to sleep but looks like she left early in the morning. You're most welcome to see the room she was in, might have left something." he suggests and Victoria nodds. 

Hearing that she was here was a good sign but she isn't really there anymore. They reached a apartment and the old man opens it before leading her up stairs to the room Maxine stayed in. It was just empty with only a bed, a night stand and a window, she looks around for anything but everything was neatly done like nobody was really there. She walks toward the bed the ran the tip of her fingers on it and sat, hearing the springs creeks. The urge to just take the pillow and smell if there's any of scent Maxine was poking at the back of Victoria's head but she didn't want to look weird to the old man. They heard the door down stairs opens they old man leaves her side and walks to the stairs, Victoria kept quiet and her hand on the pistol on her side ready to pull it out, there was quiet whispers and slowly the whisper became a harsh whispers then stomps towards the room.

A lady appeared at the door of the room obviously not happy. "What do you want with that girl?" she press the question.

"I'm just a friend looking for her."

"Why would a 'just friend' be looking for a girl and not her family?" the man appears and start whispering to her something in their language.

"I.... Can't tell." she confesses. These people didn't need to know the truth, she looks down in defeat. The lady huffs and walks away leaving her husband and her alone again.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time, I'll head out. Thank you for helping me." Victoria says after a long pause, forcing a smile and exited the room. On her way down the lady appears again and stood in front of her blocking her way.

"I'll just leave. I don't me-"

"We can't let a guest leave without serving something." the lady sounded annoyed but not as much as she was before. "stay, I'll just make food." she says and walks towards the kitchen.

"I really don't want to bothe-" "I said stay. I wasn't asking, young lady." it sounded like the woman was ordering her and Victoria wasn't test her luck and not obey. Something tells Victoria not to mess with this one, she wonders if that's the same reason Maxine stayed a longer.

"She's not mad, that's just how she is. Welcome to Ben Asher home" the man gave her a welcoming smile and walks by her to the kitchen.

They had their food quietly, the food was really good Victoria wanted to dig in it but needed to keep her etiquette in check.

"Your friend really like the food. She didn't even use a fork or a knife, she just dug in." the old man says laughing a little.

"Yes, the food is really good, surely Ma'am is a great cook." she smiles

"Well of course, you can eat as much as you want dear. You look like you can eat more than that."

"Yeah, Chinese food or leftovers is the only thing available most of the time now." she nodds and put more food in her mouth.

"Where's your mother, girl?" the woman talks for the first time, making Victoria stop before putting more food in her mouth. 

"I don't know...

I really don't have a mother nor a father."

Victoria almost whispers the last sentence. She stared at her food. "the only important thing I thought I had just... Vanished." she ends. Victoria didn't know why she said it but it felt safe here. Like she can confess to anything, knowing they can keep it a secret and take it to their grave and never utter a word about it.

"You people aren't ordinary citizen, am I wrong?" the woman asks. Victoria still didn't lift her head.

"I can't go into details. I just need to find her and keep her safe and far away from... somethings. Do you get me?" she glanced the the woman and man before returning to eat.

"She only said two word the whole time she was here and never denied any thing we offered her." the woman said. "it was late at night, I left work when I stumble on this girl, I thought she was a begger but I knew she wasn't. I called her but she didn't respond, I thought I'd leave her but it was too cold and I knew she'd die if I left her there, so I picked her up and brought her along. My husband was shocked at first when I came through the door with this young girl. But didn't turn her away" she says.

"The only thing she ever said was thanks. And that her name was Max." The man says as the woman nods.

"I helped her clean up. with all the bruises I saw from afar, I thought she was abused but as she undressed, those... Injury didn't look like bruises from abuse. As a soldier that served the army, I knew it was combat scars." Victoria stopped chewing and listened staring at the woman.

"She was well built for someone who was living on the streets. With good rest and enough food, she was energetic again. Exercising for long period of time. She isn't normal. A normal person would stop or get tired but she kept going." the woman says and Victoria let's out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry, I just knew she was too good but never that good." Victoria said as she finished her plate, the lady looked at her before continue. "I don't know details about that girl and I don't want to know who you people are but it doesn't look like something you can get out of it with a serious consequence."  
  


"She was adopted. It was.. It would sound bizarre but they kept her away from her biological mother.. They thought that she's safer if she's far away from her." Victoria explains as little as possible.

"Even if the world burnt to ashes, a mother would still protect her children. Taking away a child from a mother is the worst thing anybody can do." the woman says sorrowfully. "a child can be born as a gift, a burden or a curse for some people but for a mother, it's a beautiful miracle that only a mother would feel toward a being she bore for too long in her."

"Yeah..." Victoria nodds.

"so where are they now?" the woman asks.

"Her adopted father vanished, her adopted mother.... Died and she's with her mother. I don't know what's happening with her but..." she says.

The room was silent. "I need to find her. I need to take her away from them before worst happen."

Her phone rang and Victoria pulls it out of her pocket.

_An unknown number._

"hello?"

"**she left the area on 10:27 exactly and made her way to the bus station, I don't know where she's heading from there I'll track the bus, I'll send an email.**" the line cut off. Victoria looks at the time 14:16.

"I'll leave now.. Thanks for the hospitality and the food was really good." Victoria smile warmly, took her plate to the sank and made her way to the exit door.

"One day I will return the favor, Mr and Mrs Asher" once her coat and beanie was on, Mr Asher opens the door for her. "Stay safe, child." Mrs Asher said to Victoria before the man closed the door and walks Victoria out to the street.

  
"If you need anything, you can always come by here." he said earning a toothy grin from Victoria. "I really don't want to cause any trouble, Mr Asher."

"Ohh! There's no trouble in helping out our youngster. You're most welcome here and when everything goes right with your friend, bring her along with you." he smiles. "I never asked your name." he adds

"I'll introduce my self better next time." she assured the man and thought that they were far enough and she can walk on her own now. "Well, we'll meet again, hopefully. Till than, goodbye and take care." she walks away.

"Shalom aleichem, dear." she heard him say and turned her head and smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be explicit. 18+
> 
> Please do not read this chapter if you are below 18, If you do than...

A week passed by with no confirmed feedback from Karin. All she knew is that Maxine was in Palm Springs and she was going there, traveling by bus wasn't the easiest but it was the best way, the weather wasn't soo nice.

It was snowing there in Palm Springs, a quiet town with little people unlike the cities. Once off, she walks around and noticed there's no surveillance cameras and kept walking, renting an motel room for the night.

The next day she was off walking around asking if anybody saw the person in the picture, everybody would shrug or reply with 'no'. The same on the third day and fourth day, she went to a different areas but with the same respond. The weather was getting a little harsher by the wind so she went back to her motel room.

The wind whispers through the windows, shaking it a little, Victoria unarmed herself and took off her boot, beanie and coat and looked through the window. _there's no way Maxine would be out there _she thought, she looked at her phone and found no signal, she raise her arm over head for anything but there was non. She huffs and decided to take a warm bath, her feet froze from the wet mud.

She balanced the warmth of the water and took off her pants, panties and socks in one go and pulled the shirt over her head. Once in, she shivered as the water hit her body and hair, she stayed alittle longer, just enjoying the sensation then washed herself well with soap and shampoo. She always prefer to keep a good hygiene and to stay tidy and clean, even underneath all those cloths, she prefers to keep things shaved and clean at all time, but with her getting busy the past weeks, a quick shower was a bless.

She stares as the water slide down her body, her hair grew alot, covering her chest. She noticed even her pubic hair grew, which she hated but she couldn't do anything about that now.

She washes her self well and gets out of the shower, drying her hair with the towel thoroughly. After she was done with it, she turned around to put on her cloths but realise she forgot to bring it with her. When she opens the door the coldness of the room made her shriek, the window was wide open. The wind might be the reason why it was open. 

"_shit, shit, shit, shit._" Victoria curses her way to the window and closes it, she turns around quickly to where her cloths were.

A bolt rand down her spine, almost blasting out of her chest when she saw the figure standing by the table going through her stuff. Holding the picture. She forgot how to breath properly, almost choking everytime she breaths in or out, her legs felt powerless and any moment she felt it'll give up and make her fall.

Once her eyes met those she always dreamt of, she trembles, Maxine laugh. 

"What? Looks like you've seen a ghost?" Her voice was different, rusty, raspy. Her not-so-sweet smile fell once she saw no response from Victoria who just stood there her eyes wide open in shock, still trying to control her breathing. Maxine held the gun in her left hand with the picture still on her right as she looks at it again.

"you're going to kill me?" Victoria voice came out shaking but Maxine didn't reply her question.

"I told you not to look for me, " she says her after a while, voice still thick, she let's down the picture and turn herself facing Victoria. "you think I didn't know you were following me all the way."

"I c-can't," she tried to make a sentence. "I.. Can't let you g-" Victoria voice caught in her throat when Maxine took a step closer.

"I didn't ask, y'know. I told u not to follow me." her voice was stern, annoyed.

"Aren't you glad they stopped chasing you, Chase." Maxine spat. "they shouldn't be after you anymore, so why don't you and your friends, get off my fucking back." she almost barked at her. 

"I can't let them take you back, it's either them dead or myself. You can't stop it." Victoria finally found the courage to speak back.

"it's non of your business anymore, Chase. Stop. Following. Me. That's my last warning, next time I won't miss my shot. You've done enough." she says calmly though it hid so much anger and sorrow. She turns around to leave. 

"I had to do what I did back there." Victoria spoke up making the brunette stop. "I promised her that I'll keep you safe and if anything happens I'll take the matter in my own hand if I had to. You knew that name, Megan, was a code to something only you know, she told me. I couldn't just magically make that up. Your mother was going to get killed anyways and I knew they won't make it easy so I h-ARGH! " Maxine grabbed Victoria by her neck, choking her, her grip was tight around her neck but just as quick as she grabbed it tight, she eased alittle. 

"It shouldn't have ended like that, I could have saved her." Maxine whispers harshly, before letting go making the blonde fall to the ground coughing as turned around fully to leave again. 

"You... Don't know what they had planned once she and your father was captured. I was there. I knew everything. That was the only way to let her die in peace." Victoria rubbed her neck.

"There could have been another way." Maxine says, more like convincing herself. "I could have saved her."

"No. there was no other way, you knew. Your mother knew it too." she gets on her feet, still holding th towel from falling.

"I'm.... I...." Maxine's voice trembles. 

"I'm sorry. I..." she drops the gun from her grip and lifts her hand to cover her eyes

"I kept hurting you.. I knew it was mother but I.. I just couldn't accept it. I couldn't keep her safe. I couldn't you safe. I almost got E-Eric killed." she sobbed, Victoria's leg finally moved and took her to the sobbing brunette into her arm, feeling the brunette shake violently in her arm. 

"I'm so- I'm so sorry." she hiccups, and Victoria gushes and whispering soft words to her, promising everything is alright and will be alright as rubs her back.

After some time when the sobbing stopped replaced with hiccups, Victoria pulls back a little and pushed the hoodie off of Maxine's head revealing how greasy Maxine hair was. Shorter then she remembered, uneven and a mess, her skin paler, her eyes dull and she was tired. Her eye, cheeks and lips were puffed and red from sobbing.

She studied her face, when Maxine's eyes opens and looks back, it shattered her. Those haunting eyes. She let her lips press on Maxine's lips, just for a little moment before pulling away and pressed chaste kisses on her face.

"come." was the only thing Victoria said and Maxine follows to the bathroom where Victoria helps with balancing the water, filling the tub. Once Maxine undresses and gets in, Victoria adding shampoo on her head and rubs it thoroughly, watching the dirt fall away then rubbing a small cloth on Maxine's back. No word exchanged. Victoria excuse herself and returned with a pajama, "you can wear those." she says and left again. 

Once Maxine was out, Victoria already had her cloths on and set food on the table. Not much but enough. Maxine silently walked over and took her seat opposite to Victoria and took little food on her plate, Victoria added more food on Maxine's plate when she noticed Maxine was denying herself to eat more, clearly still hungry. 

She watches as Maxine ate, she knew that the brunette was holding back on finishing her plate fast but didn't say anythinf through the who meal. Once done, she took their plates to clean them, leaving Maxine on the table. Even though Maxine unarmed herself, she still felt she can't turn her back on the brunette, thinking somehow she'll hurt her but she couldn't let her fear get the best of her.

She still jumped when she felt a hand grabbed her waist. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Maxine husky voice sent a shiver done her spin. "I know." Victoria lies and tensed in her place and Maxine sensed her tension and let's go, leaving her alone.

"I'm sorry, Maxine. I... I'm.. It's been 5 years." she tries to explain making Maxine turn around.

"I know... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Maxine continues to walk away but Victoria grabs her arm. 

Maxine sighs and pulls her in carefully not to frighten her like she did before. The only thing she could be heard was the howling of the wind outside and Victoria breathing. 

Maxine presses her forehead on Victoria's with her eyes shut. She tilted her head a little just so her cheek softly touch Victoria's.

Maxine started to shuffle side to side, going in circle slowly. Maxine pushes Victoria back, turns her around then pulls her in again, pressing Victoria's back against her front. When Victoria chuckles, Maxine could feel her vibrating against her chest.

"what are we doing?" Victoria whispers soo quietly, smiling.

"I don't know." Maxine says getting a huff from Victoria "are we dancing to no music, Maxine?"

"Just call me Max... Never Maxine, please." Maxine request, Victoria nods. "Whatever you say, Max."

Maxine grins and digs her face into Victoria's neck breathing in her scent, getting a soft sigh from Victoria. She looks at Victoria, making sure whatever she's doing isn't bothering her but Victoria tilted her head more so Maxine could have more access to her neck. Maxine was a few inches taller than Victoria and was able to peck on her neck, closer to the jaw. 

Maxine's hand moved on its own, tucking on Victoria's shirt pulling it up alittle as her finger traced the exposed skin, she breaths out once her hand touched Victoria's belly, it was warm and soft, wanting touch more. Maxine pecking turned to kisses then sucked on Victoria's neck. 

Victoria's sigh turn to heavy breath and ever slightly she could hear Victoria muffle herself, Maxine felt her ears moved with every sound she hear from the blonde.

"I missed you." she whispers. "I missed you so much."

"I know." Maxine says. She stayed still, her lips still on Victoria's neck, she could feel the blonde holding her breath and slowly letting go, to the point it concerned her. "Victoria?"

"_fuck_! I want you." she shivers, Maxine turns her around and they kiss passionately.

Pulling her closer to her body, Victoria wraps her arm around Maxine and lefts both of her feet off the ground to wrapped it around Maxine's torso. The brunette walks to the kitchen shelf then to the table before finding the bed and lay Victoria on it, she pulls away to breath and took off her shirt. Victoria fingers reaches Maxine, touching her softly while Maxine took of her shirt, she admired the brunette physical appearance and slowly became conscious of what is about to happen.

_What if I didn't look good? What if I fuck it up? What if I wasn't good enough? What if.._.

"Victorian,..." Maxine bring back her attention. " you alright?" Maxine breathes heavily.

"yeah.. Im alright, yes. Why?" Victoria says quickly.

"We can stop this if you don-" "_NO_!" Maxine was taken aback a little by her sudden out burst. Victoria breaths out and covers her face then removes it frustrated.

"it's been so long... I.. I don't know if it'll be..." she looks anywhere but Maxine.

"We can take it slow. if you don't want it we can stop." Maxine whispers, assuring her. Victoria looks at her and pushes her self up with Maxine helping her abit until she's face to face with the brunette, noticing the small scars on her face she didn't have before. She kissed her cheeks and whispers. "Thank you." and Maxine nodds.

She put her hand on Maxine's, guiding her to take of her shirt, once the shirt was off Maxine never took her eyes off of Victoria eye. "You can look, its Okey." Victoria assures as she felt herself blushing. She notices how Maxine's pupil dilate before looking down between them. Victoria didn't have a bra on, but her breast was cover by the blonde hair. Her skin have always been milky, but with the blood rush from the heat of her excitement, her chest was shaded with pink.

Maxine took a deep breath and dips her head, kissing her shoulder blade, her hand found its place on Victoria's back, slowly scratching but not hard to break the skin. Her lips found its place back on Victoria's lips as she started laying Victoria back on the bed. 

As she laid back, her hair fell away from chest, as her Maxine eyes looked, her heart skipped beat, she huffs out hot breath before she slowly made her way to it, grabbing one with one hand and the other taking it in her mouth slightly biting and sucking on it.

"M-max." Victoria bites her bottom lips holding back a moan. Maxine push herself back up. "I want to hear you." her voice thick from breathing hard and let her hand roam on Victoria's side until her fingers softly tugged on her pajama pants, Victoria felt her heart stop and she tried to ignore the sudden the voice in her head that's telling her anything but positive.

Maxine felt Victoria was tensing again and takes her hands off Victoria and moves back to pull down her own soft sweatpant but Victoria stops her, Maxine looks back at her.

"Let me, please." Victoria asks her voice soo low, Maxine nods and allows the trembling fingers of the blonde take off the last piece of cloths she had on. Maxine unclaps the bra, feeling Victoria's fingers ran over her chest, eyes scanning all the the new scars. Some seemed new the others old, Maxine could feel her hot breath as she comes closers, leaving small kisses on the visible scars and making Maxine shudder, eyes shut as let's go of the breath she was holding unintentionally. 

Maxine was kneeling on the bed, making her slightly towering the blonde, who's legs was on either side of Maxine. Maxine could see the way Victoria was studying her like a map, her fingers run over the scars. Her green eyes finally looks up and meet the blue ones, she opens to say something but closed and looked down again.

Maxine hand brought Victoria head up, "it's Okey." she says.

"if I just told you the truth.. You'd never.." Victoria couldn't complete the sentence as Maxine hushes her and pulls her face up. Victoria was already tearing with one tear on the verg of dropping before Maxine leaned in kissing her softly. 

It started slowly then become heated as every minute pass, Victoria breaks the kiss to breath, making Maxine take her bottom lips between her teeth and letting go when Victoria arm goes around Maxine forcing her on the bed and now Victoria on top of the brunette. 

Victoria pressed wet kisses over the brunette's chest, navel and plevis, with her hair tickling her bare skin, another time the brunette would laugh but she could only sigh in bliss as Victoria started pulling her own pant down, Maxine push herself up a little to help the blonde removing the cloth. Once off, she looked back at Maxine, who was breathing a little heavily with her lips slightly open and swollen, _Goddess_ she thought and joined their lips again as she laid Maxine back down on the bed before going lower again. 

She pressed kisses in her inner thigh lower, lower, never breaking eye contact with the brunette till she almost reached her sex, she let her fingers brush the slit, making Maxine grunt in respond, her hips moved by itself to let the blonde's finger be where she needed it to be but Victoria was avoiding the sensitive bud and her wet entrance intentionally to watched the way Maxine's face expression change.

But everything changed when Maxine's eyes finally shot open and pushed herself up, Victoria froze when she noticed how Maxine's pupils was fully blown, that moment really frightened her, she most pulled away but Maxine was quicker as she pulled her in kissing her roughly.

"_Stop teasing me_." her voice almost growled and pulled Victoria on top of herself, never breaking the kiss and Victoria returned the to what she was doing not long after the warning, her finger went through the slit, torturously moving up and down, earning a throaty moan from Maxine before one of her finger slide inside her warmth. Maxine broke the kiss and breathed hard.

"_Vee_" she moans her hips started to jerk and Victoria used her other hand on Maxine's hips to stop it from moving. She felt Maxine ease a little and went back to kissing the blonde. When her finger could easily move in and out, she pulls out her finger getting the brunette to whine, only to add another finger.

"Nnngh-AHh" she moans a little louder than before, Victoria turned her attention to Maxine's skin where her jaw and neck meet, biting and sucking, knowing it'll leave a mark. Maxine clenched her walls around Victoria's fingers so she could no longer move it in or out, so instead she rubs the inner wall. "_Victoria_."

Maxine's leg wraps around Victoria, clinging on Victoria's torso, pulling her body closer. With this position, Victoria was able to move in and out easier this time, pushing her to her limite with every thurst and with her palm making contact with her sensitive bud, rubbing it, Maxine head tilted back and her eyes shut tightly as her mouth hung open, Victoria could see her vein bulging through her neck, her back arching and her walls tightened before she slowly let's go of the breath she held through her mouth and as the shock of her orgasm takes over. 

Victoria was so captivated by Maxine response to what she did to her. From the way her moans and voice cracked with every thurst, the way the veins bulged from the intensity of her excitement and the way she came down from her climax. Ever so often twitching or jerking when her palm moved on her sensitive bud.After a while Victoria removes her finger she heard the brunette hiss in protest. Victoria pulls herself over Maxine and looks at her. Her eyes were shut, her nose, lips, cheeks, ears were red. Her breathing was back to normal, she tilts her head to see the bruise she did on the brunette neck, it was a harsh shade of red with small dots of blood from sucking hard, she knew those mark will appear the next morning. 

Her eyes went back to the Maxine's face when she finally opens her lazy eyes and licked her lips to wet it and swallowed, staring back at the blonde. Victoria rubs the slight sweat off of Maxine's face as Maxine leaned on Victoria's touch. 

They kissed for a little before Victoria started to pull away but Maxine wraps her legs around her again and pulls her. "I need to cover us, its cold." Victoria whispers, Maxine hums and used her feet to pull the blanket over to her hand before she could cover them up, Victoria chuckles in amusement but didn't comment when Maxine pulls her making her lay over her body. Victoria stayed, feeling the brunette press a kiss on her head and started lightly scratching her scalp.

"Your hair.." Maxine whispers.

"what about it?" Victoria whispers back.

"it's very long."

"do you not like it?" she lifts her head to look at Maxine, some of her hair blocked the view but Maxine moved it away behind her ear, looking back at her.

"No," Maxine said. "It looks beautiful. You're beautiful." she adds making Victoria smile before she laid back again. Victoria was really enjoying their bare skin touching, with Maxine's hand lightly scratching her back and the other scratching her scalp. How and when they slept, Victoria didn't know. All she could hear was the thumping of Maxine's heart and her soft breath on her before everything blacked out. 

* * *

When she wakes up, the sun was barely up, but something else was up. _Maxine. _They some how changed position while sleeping with Victoria laying on her stomach, feeling fluttered as something wet pressed on her shoulder and back and hands feeling her side, making feel the heat grew, aroused, but she didn't dare to move before Maxine turned her. 

"Hell! Is everything alright?" Victoria exclaimed. 

"Why are you quiet?" Maxine questions her.

"_Quiet_? What do you want me to say?" she asks confused.

"You're pretending to be asleep." Maxine points out. Victoria stayed quiet trying to find words when she felt Maxine hand moves between them, she take a sharp breath in and her hand went over Maxine's hand. "I-it's alright, can we sleep now..." she says when she felt Maxine's cold fingers rub over her clit.

"_Fuck Vee.._." Maxine says huskily making Victoria shiver. She kept her hand on Maxine's shoulder when Maxine's finger found its way to her entrance, she easily let's two finger slide in her, Victoria knew it wouldn't take any hard work for her to climax, she was already worked up after the event before they slept, her mind already clouded, her breath was uneven, choking everytime Maxine rub her in the right spot. Maxine whispers things by her ear and took the earlobe between her teeth, slowly sucking it before licking and biting her ear lightly. Maxine thought she heard a moan from Victoria, so she sucked on her ear again and was surprised when Victoria moaned again. "You're ear are sensitive! And I thought I was the only one." Maxine chuckles but Victoria didn't reply.

Maxine notices Victoria face was changing and knew she was close, she removed her fingers immediately. "Maaxx, What the fff-"

"you aren't the only one that can tease." Maxine smiles, making Victoria frown, digging her nails deeper in Maxine's shoulder. She winced but laughed. 

Maxine pulls herself off and goes down. Victoria gets up and leans on her elbow. "Max, what ar-Mmmmaax." She maons her name loud once she felt Maxine's warm mouth cover her slit, before licking all the way to her clit.

Victoria flops back on the bed, tangling her fingers on Maxine's head, pulling her deeper. "_Max! O-oh fuck Maxinnnne_." she moans loud and started jerking her hips violently. Maxine scalp was hurting but she enjoyed the response that the blonde was going through. She finally adds her fingers to build that heat in her again, and Victoria arches her back and chokes on her own saliva. Her eyes rolled back as the bliss of the climax wash down on her, draining every last energy she had in her. She couldn't remember if she screamed or moaned or what was her reaction before cumming, all she knew that the world around her disappeared for a little while.

When she finally came back to her senses, she opened her eyes, feeling Maxine still down, pressing kisses on her sensitive sex and inner thigh. "Max." She breathily calls her, her voice was rough, Maxine comes up pulling away some of the hair that was on her face before kissing her, Victoria barely had the energy to kiss back. The last thing she remembered was Maxine pressing light kisses on her face and part of her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Maxine eyes shot open looking around for anything, out of habit of living on her own for a long time, after a quick scan and finding nothing, she relaxed again closing her eyes. The sun out and the birds are already chirping, the wind somehow stopped sometime during the night or somewhere in between, everything seemed peaceful to Maxine's comfort. Maxine can't remember the last time she slept 2 hours straight without waking up for some reason, to her surprise she's been sleeping for 5 hours.

  
The bed moved a little and Maxine head turned just in time to see Victoria changing her sleeping position, now lying on her side with her back on view and fully exposed, Maxine ghostly ran her finger on the small almost faded scars on her back before touching a bullet scar that she knew would never fade or disappear anytime soon. The one she gave her before they could escape. She frowned, slightly angry at herself and got closer to Victoria, wrapping an arm protectively around her and pressed her body with the blonde's. She tightens her grip when Victoria woke up with a jerk, taking a sharp breath in.

"it's just me." Maxine whispers.

  
"Jesus Christ! _Max_ You scared the shit out of me." she breaths out, and relaxed after some time. Maxine let's go of her grip and resumed ghosting the tip of her fingers up and down Victoria's side until it rested on her waist and squeeze it at little as she nuzzled her face on Victoria's neck before her hand started moving lower just below her navel. Victoria moved her hand over Maxine's, pulling it up to her face and kissing the back of her palm. "Did you sleep well" Victoria whispers as she played with Maxine's fingers

"I.. Yeah." Maxine responded... Victoria hums then pecked on her inner palm and thumb then her slender fingers. Maxine watched Victoria's affection, wondering, how can she still care and love her after everything those hands done to her. The wheels in her head started rolling, sending her back to bad times, Maxine pushed the thoughts way back in her head closing her eyes when her finger was wet and warm, just in time she saw the Blonde putting her finger in her warm mouth, sucking a little before letting it out with a small pop.

"I don't know what's gotten into me, but if you tell me to do this few years ago, I'd spit and walk away." she chuckles and tangled her fingers with Maxine's. "This feels.... right."

Maxine found herself biting Victoria's shoulder making the blonde hiss, Maxine felt excited about biting all over Victoria's exposed skin, instead she pulls her hand off of Victoria, sending it between Victoria's thigh and sliding it between them.

  
With a little work, Victoria was wet enough that her finger just moved with no friction at all. All that was heard was Victoria's huff and soft moans and the slick sounds from between her legs as Maxine's finger started to move faster, she couldn't add her finger from the position they were in but knowing the blonde was getting off from this, was enough for Maxine. Victoria's moans started change, her back arching a little, Maxine knew it was time.

  
She pulls her finger away, "Spread." she instructed to Victoria, confusing her at first.

"Lay back." Maxine says again then Victoria comply immediately. She lays on her back just in time Maxine tops her, her hand finds its way to where it needed to be, she adds one finger alone not in hurry for anything, she might as well enjoy every minute. Her other arm stayed beside the blonde on the bed to balance herself as they kissed before adding one more finger.

  
Victoria broke the kiss as she breathed heavily, the brunette opened her eyes watched as the Victoria's eyes stayed shut, her brows tensing, huffing and breathing through her open mouth.

_I can watch her like this for the rest my life_ Maxine thought. Victoria opened her heavy eyelids and looks back at Maxine, her hands slid from Maxine's back to find its place on Maxine's butt and squeezed it, making Maxine thurst her hips forward in surprise. "H-hey!"

  
Victoria smiles before pulling Maxine's hip on hers, grinding a little, teasing. "I like your butt, always liked it."

"You better not get used to touching. I don't like it." Maxine noted as she turned her attention to the blonde' neck. Victoria kept her hand on Maxine's rare while Maxine tries to shake her hands off but Victoria kept teasing.

"Stop it Vee..." Victoria chuckles in response. "Victoria. Stop it or else..."

"You will what?" Victoria grins, Maxine stares at her lamely and got off of her.

  
"No, no, no, no, no, come back pleaseee. I'll stop." Victoria pleaded, grabbing Maxine's arm but Maxine lightly resisted the blonde as she pulled her back. "I told you to stop, you get nothing now."

"Pleasee, you can't leave me hanging like that." Victoria whines, Maxine glares back at her holding back her smile. "You're not getting anyth-" Victoria pulls Maxine back making her lay back on the bed as she straddling her, she holds her wrist tightly, trying to bring her hand back to where it was before.

  
"Finish what you started, Maxine. Please." she says frowning as she kept trying to bring her hand down to where it was but Maxine keep moving it away, further away from Victoria till it reached on her side. Maxine smile irritately at Victoria, she knew Maxine was playing, she always liked to be goofy as far as she remembers.

The blonde huffs in frustration and pulls Maxine's hand over her head as she adjusted her place on Maxine's torso, Victoria's wet sex pressed on her abdomen as she slowly rubs herself on Maxine. The brunette breath caught in her throat as she watched, she did not see that coming, Victoria shuts her eyes, all shame gone as she rubs herself on Maxine's abs.

  
Victoria let's Maxine's hand go and moves it on her chest to keep her balance, her hair almost covered her chest. The sun light coming through the window and landing on Victoria makes her somehow seem like a fairy out of a fantasy movie as Victoria's head hanged low as she jerked herself faster. She didn't know how cold it is out but with the little steam coming out everytime Victoria breaths out, Maxine knew the blonde was warmer than the temperature in the room now. 

_Fuck_, Maxine thought again with the way the sun making her glow, her hand reached Victoria's waist that's when Victoria opens her eyes and looks back and the brunette under her for several second then ducked her head down to reach the brunette' lips but stops, ghosting her lips on Maxine's.

  
"are you going to keep watching?" Victoria says breathlessly.

"What do you want me to do?"

  
Victoria was able to snake her hand to Maxine's hand and guide it between them. Maxine hand resisted at first then allows it, once her hand reached her sex and slides in two fingers the blonde made a long satisfying sigh.

Maxine didn't want to torture the blonde anymore but she kept watching as the blonde moved back and forth, riding her finger, with her eyes shut, brows tensing. Her chest heaved and her voice was silenced as she focus on climaxing but somehow couldn't, her muscles started to ache from thrusting rapidly, unable to keep up with the pace she needed.

Maxine finally gets up and put a hand behind Victoria for support as she let her finger move, Victoria tilted her head back, her hips jerked, mouth open as to scream but nothing came out as her climax took over, she let's out a choked moan. Maxine kissing her chest, her shoulder, reaching her neck.

When Victoria gained back some sense back, she cupped Maxine's face and kissed her hungrily before laying her head back on Maxine's shoulder and closed her eyes when Maxine pulls her fingers out of her and rubbed her fingers on the mattress sheet.

They didn't move till Maxine felt the blonde's weight, she was limb in her arm. "Vee...Victoria..?" no answer.

Maxine let's out a small chuckle, carefully laying the blonde on the bed before covering them with the blanket. She didn't realise how cold it got till now.

Her smile grew as she think about what happened. _W__ild._.. She thought as she looked at the blonde's relaxing feature. Something hit Maxine, the fact that Victoria always immediately sleep after she's done, it made her chuckle even more.

After an hour of laying in bed doing nothing, she gets up and takes a shower and put her cloths on, she looks back at the blonde still sleeping then made her way out.

. 

"Good morning, sir? Do you ha-" the high pitched voice made Maxine cringe. She turns and face the woman who didn't look young enough to act like a teenager . "Oh sorry, I thought.. With your outfit.. Anyways, can you help me pick up so-" Maxine turns around and walks away, she heard the woman cursed at her but chose to ignore and put the hoodie over her head leaving the motel.

She puts her hand in her pockets and found some cash and coins but not enough to get them something to eat so she walks around the quiet town. She looked around for right person to.... teif them but everyone looked too simple to her to do anything. Thats how she survived the past years she raomed around, she pocket-picked rich people or assholes to at least eat.

She walks aimlessly till she found a board on a shop saying 'need help' she enters when she found a man standing by the reception.

"still need that help?" she asks.

He looks up and down at her. "We need someone to help with putting and removing some darn heavy boxes. I don't think you're someone we need, lady." he says.

"If I do the work, how much will I get?"

"25 bucks... I mean of course if you can. They're heavy."

  
"One hour. When I finish, I get paid." Maxine said plainly.

The man looks at her before he laughs, taking her back to the show room. "these boxes, move them here and the others, over there, move that to that corner by the shelves. I don't want any damage on the boxes. I'll give you 50 if you can finish it within an hour." the man challenged and walks away. Maxine takes off her leather jacket but kept the hoodie and started to pick up the boxes, moving them to where it needs to be.

  
Before it completed an hour, the man walks in pretty convinced that the the brunette was having trouble and still didn't finish but once inside his mouth opened to taunt, to his surprise the boxes was where it needed to be. Maxine puts her jacket on as she walks to him, "50 bucks." the man looks astonished and handed her the out 50 without looking at her. After she left, he looks around if anybody was there other than her but found non, he ran out to call the brunette but she already vanished.

  
Maxine gets some food and walks back to the motel. She opens the unlocked door and walks in.

"**_Max_**!" Maxine lost her balance when her body collided with the other with full force. "I thought you _left_."

  
"I left to get food." Victoria pushes her back to look at her.

  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going out!" Victoria raises her voice.

"well, I didn't want to wake you up." Maxine reasoned. 

  
"WELL, PUT A NOTE OR SOMETHING!" Maxine raised her eye brows and didn't reply.

  
Victoria huffs and lowered her head. ".. I'm sorry.. I thought you ran away..."

  
Maxine nods and looks away, after a little Victoria takes a deep breath and and stood straight. "what did you bring?" she says trying to sound cheerful.

  
Maxine takes out the food from the bag and sets it on the table and the day passed by.

\---------------

A couple of days pass as they spent it mostly in the motel, enjoying every passing moment with each other sexually or just staying together. Victoria notices how Maxine was spacing out alot after every passing day but she thought maybe it's just because needs time to adjust. The things Victoria asked Karen to send won't take long, it'll arrive any day now, so she was a little excited.

* * *

How everything lead to this, Maxine didn't know. All she knew that she's been resting for far to long, her eyes looked over at the blonde under her embrace. She breaths in deeply and let's it out slowly, not to wake Victoria.

  
Something about her always makes Maxine heart swell and want to keep her safe. In the past Maxine was too naive, she knew she never wanted to hurt the blonde but she had to just to prove her loyalty to her mother and the people around. Everytime she'd feel Victoria close or see her, all her senses screamed not to hurt her and to let her get away without getting hurt. Her Real mother wanted them, especially Victoria, dead or alive.

One day came when she really had the chance to kill her but couldn't, she decided she wouldn't hurt them and that got her into alot of problems. She couldn't be trusted to get into anything that involved Eric, Miller and Victoria, so most of her missions was to eliminate certain people. She had blood on her hands. She couldn't count how many people lost their lives by her but that isn't why she ran away. She couldn't even tell Victoria why she's on loose or what happened.

Maxine shook the thoughts off her head and closed her eyes again. It wasn't long till she drifts to sleep again.

\------------------------------

The second time Maxine woke up Victoria wasn't beside her anymore, she gets up wrapping the blanket around her and takes a look around, nothing. Maxine knew Victoria is out and is coming back soon, she went to take a shower after finishing, she was drying herself when her hand stopped over her belly before rubbing it. _How can I explain._.. She thought, that's when she heard the door from outside opens and close, she puts her shirt but left the pants and gets out. 

  
Maxine leans by the bathroom door and watches as Victoria takes out the food. Victoria had her back to her, her hair pulled up in a ponytail. There were bags that didn't look like it had any food in it so she walks and stood behind Victoria before she leaned in beside Victoria.

"J-jesus! Max stop Creeping like this." she puts her hand on her chest, puffing out air.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. What's this?" Maxine asks.

  
"these... Are some things you'll need.. “ Victoria smiles and pulls out a pair of black and blue pants, a white and Grey shirts and Boots. Maxine looks at them and stares back at Victoria." Vee, you didn't have to buy all... This." points at the new cloths.

  
"those can't be refunded, so you better take it." Victoria handed the cloths to Maxine who unwillingly took it. 

"Vee-"

"try it on.... The white shirt and the blue pants. And the boots."

  
Maxine huffs and pulls her shirt over her head, Victoria immediately looks away giving her some privacy. "you know, you looked at all of this before too" Maxine says, Victoria rolls her eyes and looked at her.

  
"there." Maxine calls, Victoria saw the cloths fitted her well and smiles in approval. "you look nice, it fits you right."

"Yeah." Maxine nodds, looking at herself in different angles.

"alright take off that white shirt. I don't want you dropping food on it." Victoria says, which sounded more like an order to Maxine but she shook her head and complied as Victoria started taking out the food she got them. Maxine removed it, didn't put another shirt on but Victoria didn't bother to tell her to put something on either.

  
She stares admirly as Victoria ate the last pieces of food from her plate, using her finger to lick the remaining gravy. She takes a deep breath and let's out, that frown returning. Victoria notice, "why the frown.."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologies alot Max.... Y'know.. This place is nice but... How about we Just... Let's move on. Let's just... Disappear, y'know! We can go to a nice place somewhere far away!" Victoria says happily but Maxine didn't respond nor looked at her, Victoria thought that something bothered Maxine but she didn't push any further about this matter.

  
The blonde silently took their empty plates after finishing. Maxine found herself following and hugging the blonde from behind, nuzzling on her exposed neck, her hand found its way under Victoria's shirt and let her hand roam around, she just couldn't get enough of Victoria.

"Max.... I got you something else." she whispers, Maxine stops and move back a little. "A new jacket?"

  
"No. Something better."

"A bike?"

"Not really." Victoria says and pulls away.

  
"I don't know what's better than a bike now."

Maxine says and follows Victoria, the blonde stops by the table, "Sit down, Max." she said as they both sat down, max pulls a shirt over her then saw Victoria took out an envelope. Maxine eyes went back and forth between her and the envelope.

  
"This." Victoria takes out a small book, Passport written on it , Maxine opens it and saw the false details about her identity 

"You just need a new picture, we'll put it right there and you can travel, move freely. Max, we can disappear some where the-" "I'm not going anywhere."

  
Victoria shuts up for a second, "What do you mean you're not? You have a passport and now there's no nee-"

"I can't disappear with you now." Maxine cuts her off again. 

  
"Max, what are you... Max look, you're running away anyways, let's just fucking go somewhere where they can't fucking find us!“ Victoria frown, voice leveled up alittle frustratedly.

"There's no _us_ in this, Victoria. It's just me and I need to keep my where abouts hidden for the time being. I need to stay far away from you till than." Max declares calmly.

Victoria stares at her, fully blown away by her respond, "what the fuck have you been doing the past few days, Maxine? If you don't want me with you then.... Oh my God,..." Victoria covers her mouth before forcing out a laugh. "you're here to screw me and go!" she says shockingly and let's down her hand.

"thats not true." Maxine denied quickly shaking her her.

"How could I not think of that... You're just here to fuck me and go!"

Maxine kept her gaze down, "Victoria.."

Victoria pushes off the chair making it fall behind her as she stood and stomps away, Maxine walks to her and grabs her hand, "Victoria, that's not true." Victoria pulls her hand away from Maxine but she again grabbed her arm. "Victo-" Victoria hand strikes Maxine's face too hard,

"_Don't you fucking touch me_." Victoria growls and glare at the brunette before turn around, Maxine grabs her arm tighter. Victoria turns to hit her again but Maxine caught her wrist, "Listen to me. Things isn't like how it was before, it's different now." Maxine explains trying to stay calm.

"of course it's different when you're COME HERE TO FUCK ME FOR _YOUR_ SATISFAC- LET ME GO!" Victoria was practically screaming and jerking away violently, trying to get away from Maxine's grip at this point, Maxine could no longer tolerate her behavior so she moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Stop behaving like a child, Victoria." Maxine hisses

  
"_**A **__**CHILD**_." Victoria voice pitched harshly, she tried not to fully burst out the anger in her, this really did lose her control.

  
Victoria, with enough force pushed her head back hitting Maxine's face then stomps on her feet, making Maxine groan but Maxine grip never wavered so she pushed herself back, hitting Maxine on the wall behind them before pushing her head back hitting Maxine's face again, this time Maxine let's go.

Victoria gets away and turns around but Maxine already recovered from the slam and sprinted, bending down towards Victoria, pushing her back but Victoria arm twisted around Maxine's neck into a tight grip as Maxine pulls her up and slams her on the wall behind them then turn around slamming her on the dresser's mirror, making it shatter and Victoria let's go of Maxine and bends, holding the back of her head. Maxine moved back, staring with her eyes wide open, worried she might have hurt her really bad but Victoria glares at her through the hair that fell over her face, she steadies herself then launched again, Maxine blocks the hits before grabbing both of her hand and pushes her back till they both lost balance when their feet hit the end of the bed and falling on it.

Maxine pulls herself over Victoria but kept her grip on her wrist tightly so she won't return attacking anymore and pins them on the bed. 

  
"Victoria, please I don't want this but I need to, to keep you away from harm." she says struggling between each breath.

  
"Don't tell me shit about harm, Maxine, nobody ever hurted me like you. _Ever_," Victoria jerked to free herself but Maxine used all her weight over Victoria and obviously her grip was stronger. 

"I know you're mad but please.. I want you to stay safe." Maxine explains.

"_Safe_? What are you talking about, Maxine? When have we ever been _safe_?" Victoria stops moving, her chest heaving with each breath she took. "You think following you was _safe_? You think going back to the facility you were in was _SAFE_? You think walking to strangers and asking about you or-or going to strange places and risking my life and own safety for you was _Safe_?" Victoria voice was harsh with anger and sadness.

"you think I'd be here if I care about my safety?" tears was already sliding from the blondes eyes, "Just say you don't need me anymore,-"

"No."

"-that I'm just a person you used to know and save me from this shit I'm putting myself in for you."

"I don't mean to put you through all this, please. I need you safe, that's why I said not to follow me because it's dangerous. That's the only reason I don't want to stay around you-"

"Cut the bullshit, Max. Why did you spend the past few days here? What was the purpose of you being here if you want to disappear again?"

Maxine shook her head in reply because she couldn't put words in a sentence.

"I risked EVERYTHING for you to be here. With me. I didn't sleep for days and couldn't rest just so I could find you, to keep you safe. To take you far away from all this. You have no clue what I've done JUST so I could get you _THAT_ passport alone... Max, I care for you more than you think I do. I need you to understand that but if you still need to leave then please... Get off me and leave. I won't look for you anymore. Let's just end it here once and for all. Please." Victoria weakly pleaded.

"Max, please. I can't do this anymore. if you don't want this, I'll stop, I swear."

"I want you to stop following me, but I can't let you go, Vee, I need you but I can't have you." the brunette voice broke, her head hunged low, purposely avoiding Victoria's gaze. "I didn't come here to use you.... I came here to make you stop following me but I never knew how much I needed you not till you were right within my reach."

Victoria stared at her. 

"I can live knowing you are far away from me, safe and sound, _alive_. But knowing you are somewhere around me hurt or dead, I'd rather not...... If keeping you away from me means keeping you safe than I'd rather you stay away than be around me, knowing some day I'll lose you." Maxine moves back, Victoria pushes herself up. 

"then we can disappear where they can't find us-" Victoria whispers 

"Victoria, please." Maxine shook her head in disapproval still avoiding Victoria gaze. 

"I'm not letting you go. If you want to fight them, I'm in. I don't give a flying fuck about how intense it's gonna get." she brings Maxine face up and glare at her, to make her words print in her head, Maxine's eyes were teary.

Maxine stares back at her intensily... She had alot to say but she couldn't, she knew how the blonde will react and will put herself in danger because of her stubbornness.

Maxine knew, a day will come where she have to take the matter in her hand, she can't keep running away, she knew she needed new plans for this. That they were on her tail and it won't be a surprise that they already know where she is by now. It's only matter of time.


	4. Victoria Chase

_Victoria never really remembering affection in her life, well she once had a loving parents who looked after her but that was too long ago that most of its memory was completely lost. _

_As far as Victoria remembers, she was first raised with alot of different kids. She didn't know, biologically, a man and a wowan sexual intercours3 is a result of a child to be born, which mean Victoria had a mother and a father once upon a time but she never knew who they were, where they were or what happened with them. All she recalls that at age of 4 she was taken from the place she was raise, where she later learnt that that place was an orphanage. _

_Her adopters loved her dearly, they'd always give her whatever she wanted which made her grow into a spoiled brat at some point, always making a scene if she was denied what she wanted so in the end she'll always what she asks for. She hated her nanny at first because unlike her parents, she'd scold her if she did anything wrong but when ever anything happens, Victoria would always run clumsily to her nanny for protection or guidance, her nanny would always look after her. _

_Things was going well but everything changed when before her seventh birthday, days have passed and she didn't see her parents so she demanded to see them but her nanny said that something happened to her parents so they can't come back home. People dressed in black started to come over which scared the young blonde at first but Victoria got angry when her parents didn't return and started breaking things just in hopes that her bad behavior would make parents return home but they never did._

_A week later was when she first met a woman, Erika Grace Caulfield, she was her mother's sister. She didn't have that softness in her eyes like her adopted mother, she was absolutely different from her mother, from the way she talked, looked, walks, moves, she was sharp, her seriousness scared the little blonde._

_"Hello, Victoria. My name is Erika, your... mother's sister. I'll be taking care of you from now on."_

_On the day she was supposed to move to her new home, she cried when she knew her nanny wouldn't see her again and that scared her._

_"You are a grown girl now, don't cry. Mr. Caulfield will take good care of you but you have to stay strong for mom and dad and me, alright?" _

_Her nanny sniffed as she rubbed away the tears and tried to talk to the little blonde, 3 y_ _ears of babysitting the little blonde was along time. They were outside as the nanny crouched down to fixed the little girls hair, cloths and wiped the tears and mucus away, when Ms. Caulfield's driver came. _

_"It's time. Ms. Caulfield can wait no more." _

_He said as he crossed his hand on his chest, her nanny stood holding the little blonde hand and she walks to where Ms. Caulfield stood. She helps Victoria sit in the car and closes the door, the nanny walked over to the Caulfield standing not to far from the vehicle. Victoria watched as the nanny's voice started to raise in anger at the brunette woman who seem too calm, Victoria never recalled what the argument was about but she always knew that Caulfield said something that made the nanny shut up immediately and she returned to the car. As the car moved, Victoria raised her hand waving good bye but the nanny never looked back at her, her head hunged low just as Caulfield left her. _

_That's as how her last goodbye was to her old life._

_After a week of stay at Erika's home, she was sent to another place. _

_She remembered being brought up and raised by Erika. Well not by Erika herself, but by the other people, under her commands. Victoria was raised by good teachers and professional trainers, with other kids that was with her as well, she was a slow learner which made her always behind the other kids. _

_It surprised her, they were like apes, their strength was stronger than Victoria. She'd notice that they would get cut and withing a few days it would be healed unlike her which took at least a week depending on the wound. Soon she built her courage to follow the others but was often pushed away or bullied for being the weakest one though that didn't hold her back anymore. As she grew she became bolder and building the courage to take a stand for herself and squeezed herself into places where she wasn't welcomed which got her into alot of problems. _

_At the age of 10, she stayed in the training hall to improve her training that she fail at that the others passed it within their third or fourth try, but again she failed. She stayed where she was as the tears formed in her eyes and dropped. In her head, she believed something was wrong with her and she will never be able to follow the rest. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she wanted Erika to look at her the way she looks at the other kids, with pride but with her failing again and again, it was obvious that she's nothing but a failure and that was the reason why her parents left her. _

_"why are you crying, dear."_

_The voice sent shiver of fear down her spine, she wiped away the tears fast and composed herself as she tried to convince Erika that it was just allergies or something but Erika wasn't blind. She walks to her and puts her hand on the blonde's head and made her look up, her shot red eyes looks up at the woman. _

_"You. Are doing good. Just need to practice more. " _

_Victoria frowns, angry, like that isn't what she was doing the whole time. She expressed how hard she was trying to train to follow the others but failing terribly. That she was angry on herself being weak and disappointed, that something was wrong with her and that why she can't keep up with the rest. _

_"Dear, nothing is wrong with you, you are normal, it takes time for average people like us to achieve things."_

_That's when she was told that the others with her wasn't technically normal. They have been enhanced by biotechnology in their mothers womb learn faster, heal faster and that nothing was wrong with Victoria but that doesn't mean she can't reach their level._

_"Practice makes perfect."_

_It took Victoria a several days get over what Erika said and start focusing on her training again, to mind her own business but the bullying never really stopped. The other girls would come and mock her 'weakness' everytime she failed, she wondered if they even knew what they are but she never responded to them. Among the bullies one of them stood out, Matilda was her name, she seem the strongest of them all and wouldn't miss a chance to tease and annoy the blonde but she never laid a finger on her, in fact she'd always stop the other from further hurting her by convincing the others that Victoria wasn't worth their time and they should go back doing something better._

_Victoria marked her seventh year with Erika and the rest of the group. Now her age 14. _

_Victoria was alone in the changing room after being the last one to leave the training room one day when Matilda happens to come in, Victoria ignore the older girl as she finished what she was in there for, she closed the locker and turned around, she jumped back fast as she hits the locker behind her when she found older girl was standing behind her. Matilda apologize and moves further back, promising that she wasn't there to hurt or abuse the blonde, which Victoria responded with a nod and tries to walk away but was stopped again by the older one._

_Matilda face turned visibly red when she confessed Victoria that she really wants to be her friend and hates the fact that everybody was hurting her because she was weak, she promised that she won't allow anybody to even look at her in a wrong way again and will help her get better. Victoria knew something inside her burst as she started to blurt out everything that she held inside her._

_"You think I'm weak? You can't even control yourself, how can you control your group. I don't need your help, freak. I can look after myself."_

_Victoria angrily pushed Matilda out of her way but Matilda held her arm tightly, it hurted._

_"You choose your words wisely. I'm being nice with you here, don't you dare give me that attitude."_

_Matilda's voice dropped dangerously low but Victoria laughed sarcastically as she pulled her arm away._

_"Don't tell me what to do. I'm not weak, you and you friends got some**thing** in you, that's the only reason you're soo good. I'm normal, I fail but I'm not weak. Go back to the other freaks and play with them." _

_Victoria spat and pulls herself away from Matilda. It wasn't till she was far that she slapped her mouth, her eyes wide open as the anger was replace with shock and fear, she knew nothing good will come out of it and Erika will punish her. The heat of the aftermath made her head feel heavy amd she made her way to her room, waiting for something to happen._

_On the second day, Victoria was surprised that nothing happened though still everytime she passes Erika, she stares at the ground and stayed low but when Matilda was in the same room she stare at her, wondering why she haven't told Erika about it already and the bulling immediately stopped too which added more fuel to Victoria's concern and worry. _

_Victoria was walking to the table after taking her meal when someone bumped her hard on the shoulder and making her drop her food, she snared angrily and looks back, "Cant you fucking see" . She seethed, though her anger vaporizer immediately when she realized who that was._

_"Not only does she glare but she's starting to have a foul mouth. Don't worry, we'll make sure you get disciplined. Vic. Tori. A." _

_Matilda smirked and walks away._

* * *

_She tolerated and handled the bullying for a long time but she knew she doesn't deserve to be there anymore, not after what they did to her. She stayed in her room for days, untill one of the workers there called her out by Erika's order, she refused at first but wore her beanie and hoodie and followed the worker, knowing the consequence if she didn't obey. Victoria's head stayed low with the hoodie covering most of her, when she reached the gymnastics hall, all the other teens stood in line and some turned to stare at her arrival. She stood at the back to avoid their stare._

_"Victoria" . _

_Her voice echoed in the hall, making Victoria stifle and tense but with what little courage left in her, she walked to Erika as she motioned her to stand back to her side. _

_Erika wasted no time in welcoming everyone and appreciates them for their hard work and how much she is proud at every single one of the teens for their cooperation, attention and team work. _

_"It is with my deepest care for you all that I couldn't tell you this any sooner. But I believe that you all are old enough to understand what I'm about to say. And I need you to listen to me carefully." _

_Erika goes on revealing the truth about their birth and how their genes were enhanced and about everything, about the facility that they were born in, how they tested on unborn children and other sickening experiments to make the children they are today. She went on and on and on, Victoria noticed the atmosphere around her became cold and tense. She explains how she rescued them to keep them away from the people that was planning to use them for their dirty work. She admitted that she volunteered for the experiment but she never agreed for them to take the child away, but after the healthy child was born, they took the child and pushed her away. She knows her child is out somewhere and that she'll bring back her daughter._

_After a long silent pause, she says that nobody will be forced to join but for the sake of the children that was killed or disposed for those ignorant people, they should be punished and as survivers, they should take part and take revenge for what these scientists did. The room was quiet for another minute before one by one, everyone's hand was raised in support, including Victoria. Erika for the first time, genuinely smiled and nodded._

_She turns and looks at Victoria, pulls her by her side. She almosted pulled the hoodie but Victoria immediately grabbed her hand in place and in low voice begged the older woman not to, Erika puts a hand on her head and assured it that it'll be alright. Victoria couldn't refuse her when she talk kindly so she let's her hand fall to her side. Erika pulls the hoodie off revealing the black eye and some blue, purple and yellow bruises, she tilts the blondes head back to get a better view of the injury. Her hand reached the beanie but Victoria moves back, Erika acknowledged the discomfort and glares at the rest of the teens in the room._

_Victoria, tell me. Who did this to you. _

_She says, looking directly at Matilda and the rest of her gang but Victoria stayed silent,_

_Whoever did this, step forward. _

_She commands, the gang stepped forward but Matilda didn't move. Erika asks why Matilda isn't stepping forward in which she replies that she never laid a finger on the blonde, which wasn't a lie. Erika calls for the medic and they escorted her out._

_Vicotria sat in the clinic's room, the nurse examined her before leaving to get some medicine and antibiotics after noticing some injury didn't heal well. Alone, she looks around and saw her reflection on one of the mirror, she kept her room dark at most time, now under the lights in the clinic, the injuries was more visible. She walks to it and looks at herself, her eye was Hemorrhaged, some places of her face was visibly discolored by the bruises and her hair was gone. Even after recovery, she never grew her hair pass her shoulder after Matilda's gang shaved it off the day they abused her ._

_Matilda grew hating the blonde's gut more than she ever had before, even more when Erika gave her special attention. Erika treated Matilda differently than the rest, she'd work extra just to make Erika proud of her alone but Victoria always charm her way to Erika which made Matilda quiet unhappy. But no harm was ever done to anybody, except in hand-to-hand combat, where if Matilda and Victoria surprisingly happens to be against each other, it didn't end till one of them got their wind knocked out of them, which always happens to be Victoria. _

_Another 4 years have passed till Victoria's name was called for a mission._

_M-ME? But Im not as good as the re-_

_ ** You are chosen for this. Don't fail us. We've ready lost good men for this mission, we can't lose anymore, we need something different. ** _

_ ** You are different. ** _

_ The mission was simple, it was to pretend she was a daughter of a rich family, the Chase, and go to school and build a friendship with a girl of a traveler family, who was in truth, the daughter of Erika Caulfield. She was to keep an act till she gather enough information and make a plan to capture the girl and return her. Sounded simple._

_To her delight, in Blackwell everybody actually respected her and nobody would cross her way once they learnt that she's a daughter of the Chase, which made her bold and snappy. If she had to be a character, why not be someone who is an arrogant asshole. _

_After six months in the town and Blackwell, She was the Rich Victoria Chase and she hated every passing second in that place. Unlike the place she came from, there's no teamwork, no regulation, no cooperation it was a mess and it annoyed her._

_Eleonore Evans. Her daughter, Erika's daughter, doesn't study in Blackwell, but she was friends with a girl in her class, Chloe Price. So she became friends with Chloe's best friend, Rachel Amber, to get close to the punk and slip her way to Eleonore._

_Victoria's breath got caught in her throat when she first saw her, she didn't know what to expect but her face resemble Erika so much, she was small for someone who was 18 or maybe it was because the way she slacked made her look shorter than she was but she looked different than the rest of Erika's girls. At least non was brunette, all of them either was blonde or had white hair, almost looking like albino. _

_But not Eleonor, her different appearance strucked her, those blue eyes that always stare into empty space, her brunette Bob hair that was pulled back into a messy pony, how her lips hunged open alittle as lose focus and slips into her daydream, those black ring under her eye due to lack of sleep or tiredness, those freckles on her face. Was she really like the rest? _

_Everything aside, she had to learn more about the brunette, words around said that she was home schooled that's why nobody sees her much in Arcadia but she had to find a way get to her._

_One day, as she passed by the corridor someone congrats her for her new job, she stares at him thinking he was high but soon Rachel came and volunteered to work too which made Victoria was annoyed thinking it's some of sorte of a high-school joke but she was directed to go to the schools board and that's when she saw it._

_Arcadia's coffee_

_We are hiring _

_Call ///-///-////_

_Manager, Victoria Chase _

_Victoria looks at it in shock._

_Later she learnt that it was Erika's idea to bring Eleonore closer to the blonde which didn't work at first but somehow did._

_Victoria had alot of students come to work but Victoria decline them not because be weren't qualified but because she had certain names she that needs to be in the shop. Victoria kept telling Chloe to let her friends come and work and it'll be fun and all but again, the place was saved for Eleonor and she want Chloe to tell Eleonor to come. And eventually she did. _

_Hi Victoria. I hope you didn't for get me, I'm Chloe's friend.. We met before... I was hoping youre still hiring? _

_Eleonor came. She wanted to work. Victoria felt her luck coming back again, she tried to seem annoyed on the brunette but deep inside her she felt a big BINGO. Erika will be alhappy about this. _

_Two weeks pass and on her birthday, everybody threw her a surprise party. It felt nice to celebrate it, she was finally 19. Everything was reported back to Erika and soon the plan to bring Eleonor will take place but not till they locate the Eleonor's kidnappers._

_One day Eleonor suggested to drop her. _

_It was a mistake to make the drop, part of the agreement with the Chase was that they don't want any of the people that Victoria meet, come to their properties. It caused a chaos between Erika and the Chase's but Erika managed to take control again. After Erika and Victoria left, Erika sighed. _

_Why did you bring a girl to their house? You know about the agreement and your action almost put an end the plan. You can't get reckless. Stick to the plan, I won't have to repeat myself. _

_Erika talked calmly but that only meant she's serious, which meant she was furious. _

_I don't know. Jack couldn't pick me up and she offered to give me a ride. They came soon! They weren't supposed to be home at that time. _

_They almost broke into an argument till Victoria told her who was with her and her anger vaporized immediately. She started to ask questions about Eleonor and how she is and if she's behaved and all questions a mother would ask of their kids. Later in the camp she gathered everyone and told them that the kidnappers, Vincent and Michelle, was located. It's only matter of time that they're captured and the mission will be over. _

* * *

_On the day that Michelle and Vincent were supposed to get captured, the others were to capture Eleonor as well but things got out of hand, they were tricked by Michelle and Vincent but Eleonor was captured. Victoria was to go back and pick up the documents that Vincent and Michelle left behind when she saw Eleonor getting taken away. _

_Victoria puts on her gloves and enters the home, she immediately went through ever room till she found the couples room and looked over their things, finding nothing. She made her way to what seemed like Eleonor's room, she went through her stuff too, she found a photo album and her curiosity got the best of her and she went through it. To her surprise, there not even one picture of the couple who raised her, it was all of Eleonor. She looked the cheesiest kid with all those cute little freckles, she looked soo happy but with every passing year, Eleonor became more and more unhappy and dull. Date 2011 was her last picture in the album, she wondered if there's any other album but she choose to carry on looking for any good things to take to Erika. _

_She finishes the room and goes to the living room, she removes the gloves to leave but heard someone in the kitchen, she saw a bat on the side and raise it over her ready to attack but the when person in front her appeared, her heart skipped a beat. **How the fuck.!? **Victoria knew Eleonor skip means the others will return so she had to keep Eleonor where she was till they returned and when they arrived, but she didn't expect things to escalate so badly. _

_After El got shot, Victoria finally starts shouting for them to stop, which they did but to Victoria's second surprise, Hanna, who was suppose to be just another teen, was in this too. _

_Victoria knew she had to be careful, she was in the enemy's zone and she needs to contact the others but it was hard from the beginning, so instead she started gathering information. After a couple of weeks, pass they met a person by the name Erik, who was actually the one that was supposed to keep El safe now._

_But she hit dead end when Eleonor doesn't even know about her 'parents' life and who they are, she doesn't even know their name and then it striked her, she doesn't know anything about the truth. It angered her and pushed Eleonora away by her ridiculous little outburst. They made her return to the Chase Manson and there she reported back everything to the others and sent them their location, she had to wrap things up as fast as possible, she had 2 days to get ready to return to where Erik's isolated location._

_In those three days she stayed away, she'd realize how much missed the presence of brunette, how she'd risked her life to keep Victoria safe and even after she got shot, she would always ask if Victoria is alright and if she needed anything, something the blonde never had, alittle care from someone else. She also realized the walls she built around her always disappear when she's around the brunette, she brings out the little jolly side of her that she thought she lost in the past 12 years, she actually started to have feeling for Eleonor. But her mission is to stay close to Eleonor till the plan is successful._


	5. Victoria

_ Victoria had everything undercontrol._ _As she returned from the Chase mansion, everything about the hideout and everybody in it was reported to Erika and she was confident that this plan is going smoothly and will be over soon._

_However, she didn't plan to really like Leo, in her head she only wanted to gain her trust enough to control her but the more they spent time together, the more she felt attached to Leo. She was charming, funny, caring and genuine with Victoria and made her heart flatter everytime without trying hard. _

_The day she got the message to get in position, she did and just like that, Leo was in the hand of the Erik and escaping. Victoria knew, there's no way to get to her now with everybody shooting at each other so one thing is left, to use herself. She's been too close to Leo and knew the brunette would stick up and protect Victoria at all cost and with _ _little time, she planned to stage her abduction right in front of Leo. _

_Everything was going according to the plan._

_"Good thinking Victoria." _

_Erika said once they arrived the remote area. They got all the men of their team to that area to wait for their arrival._

_But even after everything, even when Leo was right between their hand, Erika choose to let her and the rest free again, it confused Victoria but she knew Erika wouldn't do such thing without knowing what she's doing. After their escape, Leo seemed too lost in her head. She didn't know what Leo saw before she left the abandoned place but she learn one thing that day, that Leo can lose control and can kill without second thought just like every other of Erika's special children. She saw it in her eyes, it frightened her though she knew that that dark rage was not directed to her but it still can not shake that image of Leo._

_When she closed her eyes as she layed her head on Leo's lap, she couldn't shake the sight that took place before. Leo killed the people she knew for years._

_She sat on the floor, her head r_ _esting on her knees, when she heard the footsteps coming closer to her door, when a door finally opens and that familiar face pop through the door. "They're here." Jonn said._

_"then why aren't you out there to catch them?" Victoria asks and got on her feet crossing her arm._

_"there's been a change of plan, Ms. Caulfield wants to see how good the girl is," he opens the rest of the door and coming in with Mark, Ben, Sam and 2 other new faces enter the room._

_"long time guys." Victoria greets add let's her hand down before Jonn talks again. "sorry in advance, but they're watching us right now and we have to put up a little show."_

_Victoria tilts her head in confusion and takes a step back when all of the 4 charged at her and grabbed her with each grabbing her limb and Jonn stood almost between her._

_" What the FUCK are you doing!? " she hisses_

_"You know, I always admired your courage when you never backed down and always worked hard to succeed. You were a good friend. Always thought that maybe there's a chance I could built the courage to tell you how I feel but I was a coward, didn't have the balls to confess so I stayed being your just friend. " Jonn started to unbuckle his belt._

_"Jonn.. What are you doing.. " Victoria stares at him confused, worried and scared._

_"don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to you, it's just.." He shook his head and let's out a laugh. "I really like you and it feels like this is the last-" the sound of the gun shot caught everyone's attention, before someone knocked the door open and Victorias breath caught in her through._

_"Leo." she whispers then everything changed. She wasn't the same. The last imagine of her friends was too gruesome, she can never forget it._

* * *

_Victoria started to get nervous and anxious when Erik seemed to catch up on something but fortunately, thankfully, Leo still believed in her lies. Victoria couldn't understand why Leo was too keen on her, but she enjoyed and appreciated the attention and care from the brunette and her liking to the brunette changed to something more sinister. Something Erika would not like and something that wouldn't last long because once the truth is out, Victoria know the outcome would be bad but for her sake, she wanted to have this._

_She chose to be selfish and give in to her true feeling to the brunette, nothing good last long with her anyways. _

_As days pass, she woke up one day to find Leo missing and it was too early for the brunette to be awake so searched the room and found nothing, she opened the door of her room and seeing Erika's team coming through the hall was not something she expected. She closed the door quietly and walked pass them and kept looking for Leo till she finally found her._

_Found her with no other than the girl she despise. Matilda, but the scene in front of her made her not intervene, both seem to be having a conversation to her surprise. But as Matilda was getting closer and closer to Leo, something in her burst and she finally came out. If they want to take Leo then why are they hesitant about it but when Matilda pretended she didn't know who Victoria was it made her stop from becoming aggressive._

_As Matilda finally leaves and they return to their room, the mess they've left in the room and their belonging was a clear message that they can no longer keep running. In Victoria's mind, something was not right. Why would they want to kiddnap her soo badly but changed, wanting her to choose to go to them voluntarily, they missed two opportunities to get her but still choose not to._

_Time was ticking and she was losing her mind, many times she almost told Leo the truth. Leo was not like Erika's girls, she might be as strong, if not more, and can achieve the skills like the other girls but she was different. She knew right from wrong, she knew the basic human nature, she was compassion and kind and can be talented, she can live a normal life. _

_They'll poison her. Poison her heart. They'll make her like them. Savage, vicious, vile, heartless and she can not let that happen. _

_She started giving the wrong information about their whereabouts to Erika and managed to help them escape as far as possible but how long can a veil cover lies from the truth. After a couple of days of no response from Erika, they where on the road again when a simple message was sent with only _

** _You disappoint me_ **

_Erik suddenly push the breaks of the vehicle in front of black SUV's lined on the middle of the road, Victoria knew it was over. Though they did try to escape again but it fail miserably when they lost control._

_They were lucky to come out in one piece but when Leo was pulled out not breathing, Victoria almost believed she lost her but Leo again proved that not even a car trashing her could kill her._

* * *

_"You TRAITOR" _

_Victoria knew her lies could lead to this, she stood in the middle of the room chin up, unshaken by the outburst of Matilda._

_"You had only one thing to do. ONE THING AND YOU FUCKED IT UP"_

_Victoria stayed quiet the whole time, she do not have any excuse for what she did and she can't tell why she really did what she did. When she still didn't respond and just in time Matilda's fist almost came in contact with Victoria's face, Erika came into the room, she stood there looking between Victoria and Matilda. _

_"She's fine. Broken rib and some but she will be fine. We'll meet up with her once she's better and ready."_

_Victoria breaths out in relief, some of the tension left her._

_"May I speak with her."_

_Victoria asks which got Matilda to let out a bark of laughter in disbelief before she opens her mouth to criticize her, Erika talks first._

_"You may not."_

_Victoria didn't push any further and stayed quiet as she was escorted to her room. She was not allowed to leave and stayed there for days.. And days. _

* * *

_After along time, Victoria didn't bother to count how many days have passed, somebody other than the guards came inside. The woman stood straight, looking down at Victoria as she sat on the floor._

_"Why did you lie? After everything, you thought you could get away?"_

_The blonde sat quietly rubbing her forehead, _

_"why did you choose to do that? Tell me the truth." _

_Erika sat on the bed patiently waiting till Victoria finally said something. _

_"She different. She's... She's not like them. She is kind. Good. Selfless. I could not think what she'll become if she came here and trained like the rest. She can't be like them, she should not be like them. She's better, " _

_"That's not for you to decide, dear. You were to follow the plan and-"_

_"What plan? I followed the ordered and the plan! You.... We were supposed to take El back and eliminate the others if necessary. Not once but **THREE** times they missed the chance. First it was a fail but I came up with an idea about the trap and you were happy. Second, she was right there in our **TRAP** but you let her go. Third, she was right between Matilda's finger but she let her go. YOU changed the plan. I did not."_

_Victoria looks back at Erika with a deep frown, Erika kept her face neutral and looked back. _

_"You're right. She was within our reach. But we choose not to take her by force. She knew nothing of the truth, she was lost and confused and I didn't want to add more confusion and fear her into being here but when I first saw her, I knew it wouldn't take too much of hard work for her to choose to be here. With me. With her people. When I first met her, I know something clicked in her. I saw the way she looked at me. She knew something is different when we are around her. I wanted her to choose to be here. But you chose to keep her away. Again. After everything."_

_Victoria shook her head and let the tears drop. She was mad, sad and tired and she wanted nothing to do with any of this now. She couldn't be honest to her team, to Erika to Leo. She can't even face Leo , afraid that if she learnt the truth she'll hate her too, just like everybody else. Unless she already knows the truth, that's why she didn't come. _

_"I'm not angry with you. I'm just disappointed. You took care of her, you made her happy and safe, that's all."_

_"I did nothing, she kept me safe. I just played dumb and weak the whole time."_

_"On that point, she's been asking for you and wants to meet you, " _

_When Erika says that, Victoria full attention was back to her. _

_"but you will not tell her the truth. Yet. She's still taking all of this in and still needs time to heal and learn more about everything. About herself. You keep up the act till the right time. And you will not do what you did before am I clear?" _

_Victoraia nods._

* * *

_It took a couple of more days for her being by herself then came the brunette, smiling soo brightly that it ached Victoria's heart. And just like that, Leo would come everyday for the next week meeting Victoria in her cell, promising she will do her best to get her out of the cell._

_She was resting in her cell when she heard what felt like grunts and choked then a thump before the door opens and a guard came in, she never saw this guard before but before she could think straight the guard pulls her on her feet and slams her on the wall, then pulls a blade and bring it to her neck._

_"Victoria, huh?"_

_Victoria just stared back, before she recognized this face._

_"You are... " _

_"Save it, you fooled my little girl very well. She actually thought you're a friend."_

_"she isn't your little girl. And they were going to find and get her with or without me. I was just a perfect piece to the puzzle."_

_"I know what you did. You tried to save **my** little girl. You betrayed your people to protect her. Just like me, you know she does not belong here. She's special."_

_Victoria did not move even after the woman, Michelle, let's her go and steps back. _

_"She does not belong here, she's better than this and they know it. I know it. She's different and if they realize that, they'd even put her in a cage if they have so she won't leave."_

_The blonde frowns before Michelle pulls out a gun._

_"Take this. You'll need it. I know she's ready to face them, she's old enough to know what's the right thing to do. I don't have enough time."_

_She shoves the gun into Victoria's hand and looks her in the eyes. Staring._

_"I don't know if I'll make it out of here tonight. I don't know what you are to.... My child but I hope, I pray that you keep her safe. If I'm captured and still alive I want you to use this and.. Kill me on spot."_

_Victoria shakes her head in disagreement._

_" No, no I can't. Leo will hate me, Erika would get furious. You have no idea how much she needs you alive! "_

_" I know she needs me alive, that's why I need you to finish me off, I don't want Leo to witness what... Just do it, please."_

_"I can't. Leo would never forgive me. Ever. If I did that."_

_"Megan." _

_Victoria frowns in confusion._

_"Just tell her Megan, I know she'll understand."_

_She forced a smile and turns around leaving the cell after some time the alarm goes off and everything almost turns red from the warning red light. Victoria stayed seated in her room till the alarm shut off after what felt like almost half an hour, she decided to leave her cell and makes her way with the gun at the back of her pant. _

_She reached where everyone was and just like Michelle said, she was captured and Erika had lost her mind calling Leo to see the woman who raised her, on her knees, bleeding. Leo was crouched beside Michelle, holding her, begging Erika to stop and let her go but that never was in Erika's mind to let Michelle and Vincent go from the beginning. _

_As Victoria got closer, she stared at Erika as she turns around and caught Michelle just in time to see her pull out a gun and points it at Erika, Victoria pulls out her own gun that Michelle gave her. If anything Victoria thought that_

_1\. If hesitated and Michelle shoot Erika, there's a big chance Erika will get killed then Victoria will shot Michelle so that the other armed men wouldn't shot and hit Leo by mistake and kill her in the process and what happens next is unknown. _

_2\. She shot Michelle before she shot Erika. And gain Erika's trust again and be by Leo's side and keep her safe. _

_Her mind work rapidly in milliseconds before the gun pointed at Michelle and Victoria choose to let Michelle take the first shot. When Michelle took the shot Victoria regretfully shots michelle. _

_She looks back at Erika only to find her still standing with her hand on her chest. Victoria's mind just kept racing with thought, maybe Michelle shot her on the chest but when she saw nothing came out of Erika's chest and she was just standing before she looks around at who took the shot, her eyes landed on Victoria who was staring at her with wide eyes. _

** _No. No. No. No. Michelle should've killed her. Why is she still..._ **

_She looks back at Michelle lifeless body slumped on Leo and felt her heart gave a hard thump before she felt the heat of the moment rush to her head. Leo kept Michelle in her arm as the lifeless woman blood rush off her head, sliding down Leo's back, Leo said nothing. She was quiet the whole time after the shots and it felt like hours pass till Leo looks up and sees Victoria holding the gun still pointing at Michelle. _

_Leo was still taking in what just happened but it's almost like the world stopped when she saw who killed her... Mother. As the realization of the whole event hits her, Leo lost consciousness and fell on the pool of blood. _

* * *

_"You shouldn't have killed her. We needed her alive." _

_"SHE WAS GOING TO KILL ERIKA." _

_Victoria was knocked out and brought back to her cell and from there Matilda didn't miss the chance to knock her lights off again with her fist, giving her the black eye. Victoria was grateful that Michelle Atleast managed to shutdown all the surveillance camera before she came to her cell or she'd be as dead as her. She managed to convince the rest that she convinced and knocked her guard out before going to see what was happening and she didn't meant to kill him. Erika believed her and gave her the permission to leave her cell but wasn't allowed to get any closer to Leo for the time being._

* * *

_After what felt like a month or so, she finally made a plan that would help Leo escape. And of course Erik and Miller. She need... To visit Leo and to... Talk to her and convince her to follow her plan._

_And she did get that chance, she did meet Leo, she did tell her the truth, she did mention Megan. Leo did shut down after Victoria said that word, she didn't know what that word mean but it worked, that's all that matters._

_Everything went according to plan, even better when Hanna was surprisingly out there and covered them as they escaped but.. Not everything was going to be the same after that attempt when Leo... No... Maxine choose to stay and nearly killed Victoria, thankfully Hanna saved her life and Victoria still never returned the favor._

_That's was Victoria story from when she was born till the day they escaped. _

_She promised to keep Maxine safe, she promised to a lady she met only once and she vowed to keep her promise not only for Michelle's sake but for Maxine's sake. Because she loved her. Even if Erika wants her dead, her team turn against her, Matilda aching to catch her, she'll rather die than let Maxine be still under their control._

_She'll rather die than see Maxine fade away and fully become dark. And when everybody gave up on her, even though Victoria herself thought that sometimes too, she still had hope that Maxine will return. And she was not wrong..._


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been alont time since my last update.. And I'm truly sorry but with everything plus my mental state, I couldn't hold up my phone without feeling the urge to throw it away again. Hope you can understand and enjoy this chapter.

The knock on the door startled the both of them to turn and look at its direction. 

"who's that?" Maxine questions hurriedly, now is definitely not the right time to get her and they would definitely never knock before coming in. And she could not sense Matilda or any of the other girls. 

"I don't know." Victoria says looking back at Maxine who's jaw tense, eyes wide open, Maxine cleared her throat before getting off of her, her eyes still on the door. "did you miss the payment of your stay?" Maxine asks.

"I'm pretty sure I've paid them, plus some more for extra days incase." Victoria slowly got off the bed and stood by the brunette to take her hand in hers.

The brunette face was stone cold but her hands were trembling badly making Victoria worry, something was not right. Her grip tensed to assure Maxine everything will be alright, she had to stand strong. Maxine sighs and looks back at Victoria just as she turned her face to look at Maxine too.

She gave Victoria an assuring smile and leaned in to kiss the side of her head. "Stand back, let me see who's knocking, " Maxine tells Victoria.

"maybe it's just because of some complaints.." Victoria looks around the room. "can't take any risks, stay behind." Maxine adds before taking a step toward the door. 

"I'm going with you." 

"Victoria, you don't know who's behind that door." 

"Yes, _we_ don't know, Let me do the talking at least." Victoria moved pass Maxine before she even respond, hearing her huff quiet loud instead. She moves behind the door only to get pushed to the side. 

"_you talk, I'll open if necessary" _Maxine whispers, instructed while holding the gun on her side.

"_fucking chri-" _another knock cuts her off. "Who is it?"

"Good morning Ms. Cara, we have a complaint from next door regarding some disturbance, is everything alright?" the male voice came from behind the door.

"yeah! Yes, I just.. There was a ra-A mouse, and I was trying to shoo it away.." she responded.

She heard him whisper something before talking again. "excuse me for asking but is there someone with you now?"

"No. No, I'm alone, everything is alright you can leave." she says, Maxine looks back at her and shakes her head. 

"_What?" _She mouthed. 

"would you mind opening the door, I can't leave without making sure everything is alright."

"I'm pretty sure everything is fine, sir. You can go." Victori insists. "_Stop telling him to go, he'll want to stay longer." _Maxine whispers.

"I understand, but I need you to open the do-." 

Victoria huffs angrily as Maxine moves to the side to let her open the door coming in full view with the young man behind the door.

"Hi." he greets her with a toothy smile. "I'm sorry for disturbing you but I just needed to make sure everything is really alright." he rubs his hands over one another.

"yeah I understand, well now you see, can I.. Go back to what I was doing." she forced a smile. 

"Sure, umm... But you'll have to pay extra... for the damage done on the furniture." he says as he eyed the broken mirror. Victoria sighs and nods. "Yes, I will."

"Alright... Well have a good day than Ms Cara." he nods and walks away.

The moment the door closes, both of the women let's out a deep breath before looking at each other.

"I gotta pay for the damage we've done here." Victoria says as she walks to the fallen chair on the floor and pulls it up. Maxine puts the gun away and went back to the bed and layed back.

"or we could just not pay anything and _disappear." _Maxine smiles to herself.

"oh ha ha. My offer still stands. We can just disappear." Victoria says and before she turned to walk to the bed before there was a knock on the door again.

"Jesus christ, can't he just fucking..." Victoria mumbles under her breath and walked back to the door. In the split second, Maxine sensed it, before Maxine was able to stop her from opening the door, Victoria opens it slightly only to get pushed back by the door with full force.

Maxine barely had the chance to see who it was as she jumped on her feet to grab the gun before someone was already within her space and got punch too hard knocking her back, followed by more assaults. Maxine's heart was racing and she couldn't push herself up from the weight over her. 

"alright, alright, that's enough. Calm down girl." the man says, the rough voice soo familiar it almost gave Maxine a heart attack.

"Oh waw! What have you done to this place?" another voice, it's exactly who she thought they was.

"What the fuck are doing here? You said you didn't want to have anything to do with this!" Maxine heard Victoria distant voice, her heart beating so hard as she panics. This is worst than having Matilda or her mother finding her. 

She hears them talking but nothing felt real now. She's back to square one, she wanted to disconnect herself from everybody she knew for her own sake. To keep herself and whatever coming in the future safe from every thing and everyone, but Victoria. All the memories from her past came back, like painfully ripping off the bandage off a large wound that she tried to heal it with time.

Maxine lost touch with reality as she started to have a panic attack. Sweating, breathing heavily, feeling the tightness in her throat like reality choking the light out of her.

With Victoria arguing with Erik, she didn't notice Maxine losing her mind by the bed side on the floor till Miller calls her.

"_What?"_

"Had she been like that before?" Miller asks, just as he pointed at Max, Victoria could see her whole body trembling and her forehead damp from sweating. Victoria slowly walks her way to Maxine and as she reached her hand on Maxine's shoulder, the brunette shrinks further away from her touch and lifts her hand up as a sign of plea not to be touched. "Jesus, what have you done." Victoria whispers as she looked towards everyone else in the room and crouched by Maxine's side. 

"there, there. Everything will be alright, my love." Victoria whisper just to Maxine who responded with clinching her fist tightly and she could see her tense even more. "talk to me, please." 

_"Don't call me love." _Maxine seethe. _"I'm nothing to you. You used me for mother's vile plan. You fucking used me, you all lied to me." _her voice so low and filled with hatred and anger, Victoria was taken back by her sudden imputation. She never knew that her betrayal cause soo much pain to Maxine that it's still traumatizing her to this day, she wouldn't even look at Victoria now. "l... I didn't..." Victoria couldn't find words. 

"_I hate you soo much. Stay away from me, Matilda." _With that, Victoria realized the brunette wasn't in her right mind, her accusation just was towards Matilda, not herself. She felt some sense of relief but Maxine was not well. 

"Max, darling, look at me. Max.." Victoria got closer and reached her hand to cup Maxine's face. After a little struggle Victoria was able to force Maxine to face her. "Max, it's just me."

She almost squinted her eyes shut from frowning to hard, Victoria needed to grab Maxine's attention before doing something stupid. "hey, hey, shh! Max everything will be alright, please snap out of it." when Maxine finally looks at Victoria, Maxine's eyes was too constricted, it reminded her the day when Maxine woke up from a bad dream, nearly choked Miller to death. 

Maxine blinks several times to take in the blonde infront of her, her mouth opening and closing to make sentence. "I... I..." she says. 

"it's alright, Max. Everything is alright." Victoria assure her, rubbing her back. 

Her eyes was moving rapidly "I want to go home." she frowns alittle before she réalise, "no.. I can't, they'll find me. I have.. they'll find us and.. it's over." Maxine started to talk mostly to herself than to Victoria but she never broke eye contact. 

Hanna finally crouched down infront of Maxine with her face stone cold like how it's always been. She still look the same, only her hair now shorter than it used to be, more like a Bobcut pulled into a ponytail. She stares at Maxine, making the brunette look back at her with mixed emotion.

"Ma... Matil-"

"Its Hanna, Max. Erik's daughter. It's not them, it's only Erik, Miller and Hanna. She won't harm you. Again." Victoria gave her an assuring smile and looks back at Hanna who glanced at the blonde and look back at Maxine.

"Hanna?" Maxine sigh as she said her name, sending goosebumps up Victoria's spin.

Hanna nodded, still staring at the brunette.

"here, some water." Miller was the one to break the tension in the room. "Good to see you too... Maxine? Max?"

"Can you stand up Max?" Victoria asks, but Maxine just kept her head on her hand.

"Here, let me." Hanna offers her help.

"Just be careful. She's not in her right state." Victoria advise, like nobody else noticed, as she moves aside for Hanna. She puts one hand under Maxine legs and the other on her to balance her before lifting her up and walking to the bed where she'd settle her.

Maxine looked small in Hannah's arms, but the way the brunette clinged on Hanna is what caught Victoria's attention. A spark of jealousy came over her, Erik broke that moment.

"She's malnourished. She's.... How did you.... Why didn't she run away? I thought by the time we got here she'd be long gone." Erik questions as he kept his eyes on the two on the bed having their own moment.

"She eats. Well not as much as she need but she eats... and I thought she'd runaway too but she... she stayed. I thought I had her, _I even got her a legal passport just so she could travel easier but _she wouldn't accept it. She said she still needs to stay away from.. us all." Victoria huffs and turns her back and walked to the kitchen.

"So she'll walk away anytime." Erik adds.

"No. She promised she won't. Or that's what I hope she meant. But why are you here?"

"Can't miss the chance of meeting my dear friend's child." he sighs and took a seat by the table.

"bullshit. Why are you here." Victoria glares at him, he looks away. 

"While you were busy looking for Maxine, Miller and myself were busy looking into the matter. Every doctor that Erika signed her 'puppets' to kill seem to take their hand off the research before they were killed."

Victorias glare changed to pure confusion. 

"We believe there have been something more sinister happening. Erika Caulfield... Isn't what she said she was. She didn't just send her people killed the doctors because of their involvement in the research. Her carrying Maxine wasn't by force or agreement with the research facility either. We believe it was all her plan and... Vincent and Michelle weren't just her rescuerers." Erik lightly tapped on the table. Victoria frowns, she opens her mouth to question his assumptions but was cut off by Hanna.

"Max wants you." 

Victoria nods and took a quick look on Erik before walking toward where Maxine was laid, Miller by her side having conversation. The brunette smiles as Victoria came to view and Miller excused himself leaving the two alone, but not before winking to Victoria making her grunt.

She gave her a quick peck by the corner of the brunette lips and looks into her eyes that have finally returning to its normal size, if not alittle dilated as it's always been when she looks at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asks in a low voice but Maxine just shrugged. Victoria gave her another peck on the lips before climbing on the bed and taking her place behind the brunette, spooning her, lightly running the tips of her finger over Maxine's arm and occasionally pecking in the back of her neck and shoulder, whispering kind and loving words till she no longer felt the tension of her muscles and her breathing became heavy and even. Sleeping finally.

Victoria hugs her alittle tight before whispering. 

"What are you not telling me, Maxine" 


End file.
